narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mount Myōboku
, also known as the Naruto chapter 409, page 4 and the ,Naruto: Shippūden episode 461 is one of the big three unexplored sage regions, a legendary place that is equally as famous as the other two, Shikkotsu Forest and Ryūchi Cave.Jin no Sho, page 79 It's the land of toads and the place where all the toads that Naruto, Minato, and Jiraiya have summoned live. It is home for huge and small toads alike. Mount Myōboku is a rich and beautiful land, whose ultimate authority seems to be the Great Toad Sage. Shima and Fukasaku are both elders and sages, and they seem to have an even higher authority than Gamabunta himself. Overview For a human to get to Mount Myōboku, it either takes a month long travel on secret paths from Konohagakure or, if they have a summoning contract, they can let a toad use the Reverse Summoning Technique. According to Fukasaku, Mount Myōboku is impossible to find by foot for those who don't know the secret route. In the anime, Jiraiya was transported to Mount Myōboku in his youth via using the summoning technique without a contract.Naruto: Shippūden episode 127 There is a special portal called the that links Mount Myōboku and Konohagakure, that enables the smaller toads to quickly travel between the two without the use of the summoning technique.Naruto chapter 429, page 9 Combined with a toad that can perform the Summoning Technique, the toads can be summoned to aid Konohagakure in the event a living toad summoner isn't in Konoha at the time. On Mount Myōboku exists a score of musical genjutsu that have passed down since an immemorial time, such as the Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant, a technique that two great toad sages have mastered. These genjutsu are very powerful and can only be performed by combining the melody and the lyrics that only the toads can utter.Third Databook, page 303 There is a special location known as , where a great, fire-breathing toad resides. Mount Myōboku has records of its population in a list, and the name of a Mount Myōboku toad stays there until it dies.Naruto chapter 429, page 5 Some of the inhabitants of Mount Myōboku can use senjutsu to gather natural energy. There is a sacred fountain on Mount Myōboku that produces a special oil which allows people to feel the natural energy around them more easily, but if the person is not perfectly still when becoming one with nature, he or she starts becoming a toad and eventually turns into stone.Naruto chapter 409, pages 10-16 This oil can only exist in the atmosphere of the mountain and will evaporate if taken outside. There are many statues of the frog ancestors and people who tried to learn senjutsu but failed in doing so and became toad statues.Naruto chapter 410, pages 7-17 The statues are treated with high respect.Naruto chapter 414, page 12 Inhabitants Known Summoners * Jiraiya * Minato Namikaze * Naruto Uzumaki * Konohamaru Sarutobi (Anime-only) * Koji Kashin See Also * Ryūchi Cave * Shikkotsu Forest References Myoboku, Mount de:Myoubokuzan id:Gunung Myōboku ru:Гора Мёбоку